Dan and I
by Imagine Youtubers
Summary: In this fanfic you are a best friend of Dan and Phil and youtuber. You love Dan and Phil seems to be shipping you two. Does Dan love you back? Dan and Reader fanfic
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTMAS! Christmas Day is so close! You've been doing a count down on your YouTube channel since the 13th December called 12 Days Of Vlogmas where you do a christmas related vlog everyday. It's currently the 20th and you are going to go out for a christmas dinner with your two best friends, Dan and Phil. Dan has brunette hair with a fringe swept to his left and Phil has dark black hair with a fringe swept to his right.  
They have both been Youtubers much longer than you and helped you get your channel really started. You don't have nearly as many subscribers as them but you are so thankful for the ones you do have.

Your in your apartment getting dressed into something slightly more fancy after spending the day in your pjs, editing videos.  
Once you are in your dress and a bit of makeup, you turn on your camera to start vlogging.  
"Hey was'up guys! It is the 7th day of Vlogmas and today I'm taking you guys along with me to a lovely christmas meal with my best friends. You might of heard of them, their called Dan and Phil! Hehe" you walk into your kitchen holding your arm out in front of you.  
"I am so excited to see them again; Dan and Phil live all the way in London and I can hardly ever see them. So, I'm gonna get a train and then meet them at the station!"  
You turn your camera off before grabbing your bag and tickets and leaving your apartment.  
After a long boring train journey you get off the train and are immediately greeted by a huge hug. Once your released you see a very tall Phil bouncing around excitedly in front of you. "Welcome to London!"  
Before you can say hello your forced into another hug from the equally tall Dan. His long arms could wrap around you twice. You squeeze him back as his scent surrounds you. Dan is probably the most wonderful person you've ever met, from his perfect laugh to his obsession with lamas, there isn't a thing that you don't love about him.  
"Hiiiii!" He says finally releasing you.  
"Hiya!" You say back smiling at the two boys.  
"I love your dress." Dan said making you do a little twirl.  
"Haha yeah! Its so glamourous. It's like a dolphin mated with Jennifer Laurence" Phil said.  
"Really Phil? A dolphin mating with Jennifer Laurence?" Dan said raising an eyebrow to his best friend.  
"The Dolipher Laurence collection!"  
Dan shook his head and chuckled at Phils adorable imagination.  
You all walked together from the station to a taxi and piled in. Dan confidently told the driver where to take you as you admired him from your seat. He was so comfortable and calm in London- a place that seemed way too scary for you. He sat back in his seat and tilted his head to the side as he looked at you. You suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Sorry!"  
"What were you thinking about?"  
 _You_  
"Nothing, just daydreaming."  
"Your vlogging today arn't you!" Phil said reminding you.  
"Oh yeah!" You took out your camera. "Hiya guys! Right now I am in a taxi with..." You panned the camera round and Dan and Phil smooshed up closer to you to get in the shot, "Dan and phil! I am so hungry and I can not wait to get some food in me."  
"I could eat a horse." Phil said nodding.  
"Well if they get their meat from Tescos then you probably will!" Dan laughed.  
"Uh oh. I might have to go vegetarian...Will you be vegan tonight, dan?" Phil said raising his eye brows at Dan. Dan slowly slunk out of the frame looking ashamed.  
"I don't know what your talking about Phil.."  
"I saw you eating bacon and eggs this morning!"  
You smiled at the camera while Dan and Phil bickered in the background.

You arrived at the restaurant at about 7pm and you were starving.  
"Let's eat" you said.  
You all got out of the taxi and headed into the restaurant you planned to go to. You were seated at a round table for three and given your menus.  
When Dan was looking away, Phil nudged you and took some salt out of the small ramekin on the table.  
"Hey, Dan! Look they've got sugar on the table."  
"Phil that's not-" phil quickly put his hand to his mouth and pretended to eat the salt.  
"Yum." Phil said smiling at Dan.  
"What? Is that sugar?" Dan looked down in confusion, and you too took some salt and pretended to eat it.  
You smiled at Dan and he slowly took some salt from the ramekin. He popped it in his mouth.  
"Oh my go- PHILLLL" Dan manically whipped his tongue with his napkin, his expression instantly turning to disgust.  
Phil and you couldn't stop laughing.  
You got out your camera, "Tell the viewers what you just did."  
"PHIL, made me eat salt" Dan said after downing a glass of water.  
"I didn't make you. You did it yourself" Phil said sheepishly  
"BETRAYAL! This is betrayal!" Dan said pointing to you and Phil.

Soon the waitress came to take your orders. You discovered that Dan and Phil don't really fit very well in a posh setting. Whenever they came into contact with actual adults, Phil would try his best stop spurting out random facts about centipedes and Dan would try his best not to wink or break something, but it never fully worked out; they would end up seeming very uncomfortable. As a result, you had to order all of their food and drinks to save them the embarrassment.

You ordered your meal and after your main course you saw Phil eying up the dessert menu, hopefully.  
"I think Phil is still hungry!" You said to Dan.  
"Phil! That pizza was huge and you ate all of it!" Phil looked down ashamedly.  
"Actually, I could go for some dessert." You say smiling at Phil but talking to Dan.  
"Fine!" Dan said tossing his arms up, defeated. You smiled at him and he smiled back, his beautiful brown eyes focusing on you and staying there even when you looked away.  
"Waiter!" You said calmly calling a waiter over.  
"Would you like to order dessert, madam?" He said politely.  
"Yes please! Phil will have a.." Phil pointed to his menu, "Double scoop Cookies and cream ice cream. Dan will have..." Dan looked up from his menu, biting the edge of his index finger.  
"I kinda want this," he said showing you his menu, "but it sounds quite big."  
"We could share it?" You said and Dan nodded, "and a double chocolate Sunday with two spoons."  
The waiter nodded and took away your plates.  
Dan kept looking at you, never breaking his gaze. He loved how easy you found talking to people, a thing he had never found easy. He continued to stare at you until a foot from under the table jabbed him and he broke out of the trance. Dan looked up at Phil who was smiling to himself.

When your dessert arrived you could see that it was good you chose to share with Dan. You were presented with a huge glass of icecream and chocolate and god knows what else.  
"Wow!" You said, "This looks so good." You both dug into your Sunday and enjoyed every last bit of it. There was one spoonful at the end and you let Dan have it.  
"I just new the loo." Dan said jumping up from his chair and zigzagging through the tables and chairs.  
"That was very cute." Phil said nudging you. You looked at him, confused at first.  
"What d'you mean?"  
"You guys sharing your ice cream!" Phil said lifting his eyebrows.  
"Not you too!" You said laughing. Almost everyone on the internet had started shipping Dan and You. You didn't mind but sometimes the Phandom could get a bit crazy and they seemed to have divided into people who shipped Dan with Phil and people who ship Dan with you.  
"I just think you guys are sweet." Phil said finishing off his ice cream. You rolled your eyes, not at Phil but at yourself. You used to believe that you could be with Dan but it seemed almost impossible now. He was too busy and preoccupied with YouTube for a girlfriend, but Phil would always drop hints that Dan liked you or that you guys were 'sweet' together.  
Dan came back and was confused as to what he had missed. You were looking down at the table and your hands and Phil was smiling up at Dan with a little mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
"OK. What did I miss?"  
"Nothing." Phil said calmly, "shall we go?" Phil looked at you and you called for the check.  
"No, I missed something. Did u guys put something in my chair?" Dan shifted around trying to check his chair for something.  
You decided to change the subject and turned your attention to the check being placed in front of Phil. You took it quickly, catching the eye of the embarrassed waiter, and got out you wallet.  
"No we can do it, Y/N." Dan tried to take the check from you but you dodged his hand.  
"Naa, let me pay this once!" Whenever Dan and Phil took you out, they would always insist on paying. Well Dan would, I don't think he trusted Phil with money seeing as he had bought so much useless crap in the past.  
"But..Fine." Dan said finally, seeing that he couldn't argue with you.

You walked out of the restaurant at 9, a little dizzy from the drinks you had had with your meal. Dan and Phil were so much taller than you, so they could drink a lot more. That didn't stop you from trying to keep up with them though. You stumbled slightly as you walked out of the restaurant and Dans strong arms caught you and pulled you up straight. You alright there? You slumped against his chest and he kept his arm around your shoulder,  
"I have to stop trying to drink as much as you guys."  
Phil had your bag as he had picked it up to give to you outside but instead he got out your phone and secretly took a photo of you two. The picture was adorable, the post lamp light you from above and created a vintage look to the two of you and your head was rested against Dan as he held you closer to his chest. He was smiling.  
Then, Phil returned you phone to your bag all without being spotted.  
You stopped walking when you saw a parked taxi and turned to say goodbye to Dan but instead he said, "Hell no are you going home alone! Your staying with us."  
"I don't have any pyjamas."  
"You can wear one of Dannie's shirts, right dan?" Phil said beaming at Dan.  
"Sure." Dan said rolling his eyes at Phil, "And you can sleep in my room and I'll go on the sofa."  
You nudged Dan softly and tried to protest and say that you were going to sleep on the sofa, but you were so tired. So Dan, Phil and you all got in the taxi and drove to Dan and Phil's apartment. You went up the hundreds of steps and finally ended up on the sofa.  
"Here's a shirt," Dan said handing you his famous eclipse shirt. You gasped and softly took it from his hands and laying it on your lap. Dan chuckled at your excitement, "Is that good enough?"  
"YES- ehhem urrr.. Yeah it's ok I guess." You say slightly embarrassed at your sudden outburst of fangirling. Dan giggled his adorable giggle and slumped down next to you on the sofa. Just then Phil popped his head around the door and said that he was going to bed.

"OK, Phil. Night." Dan said sleepily and Phil disappeared to his room.

"I should go to sleep too." You said yawning.

Dan got up and put his hand out to help you stand. You stood by the door watching him as he grabbed another duvet from a cupboard and laid it out on the sofa.

"I feel bad about making you sleep on the sofa." You said resting on the door frame.

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa so it's either this or we _both_ sleep in my bed." Dan looked up with cheekily smiling. You just blushed and ducked behind the door. You went to his room and changed into his shirt after hugging it tightly to your chest. THE SHIRT. The shirt was huge on you an almost went down to your knees which in a way was good as you only had your underwear on underneath.

There was a quiet knock at the door, "Come in." The door slowly creaked open and Dan's head popped round the door.

"I've got hot chocolate." he whispered slowly. You sat up on his bed excitedly and tucked your feet beside you clapping your hands. Dan waddled into the room and handed you the hot chocolate before sitting down next to you.

"Mmmm Thank you!" You said sipping your drink.

"You're welcome! You look cute in that shirt." You curled up in the huge shirt and leant against the bed frame, "What were you and Phil talking about at dinner?"

"Nooothin'" You said and sipped your drink again.

"Hey come one tell meee!" Dan said crossing his legs up onto the bed.

"Fine. Phil was just saying that he thought we looked cute together. As like, a couple." You said quietly. Dan didn't seem surprised and just laughed slightly, confusing you. "Haha. Yeah he says that a lot. I think he ships us." Dan smiled to himself and drained the rest of his drinks. you went to sip from your drink too, not knowing what to say.

"Though we probably would." Dan said quickly. You almost chocked on your drink and looked up at him. "What? I just- I'll leave.." You laughed and grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"No! I wasn't disagreeing!" Dan sat back down and did the sweater paws thing, "We probably would. But your busy with YouTube and stuff aren't you, and I have university and stuff."

"But we would be good together." Dan repeated. You nodded and finished off your drink. Dan stood and took your cup.

"I'll keep that in mind." He said smiling as he walked to the door. Before he left and closed the door, he poked his head round the door again and said, "Good night, Y/N"

"Good night, Daniel." you said giggling.

That night you hardly slept, you just laid staring at the ceiling and thinking about what Dan had said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you woke with a start. You had been having the most vivid dream. The dream was about you and Dan, you didn't do anything in particular,you were just walking with each other (lord knows where) and holding hands. Your head would rest on his arm ever so often and both of you were so peaceful. You didn't say anything because there was no need to speak. You both knew every thought of the other and loved each and everyone. It was perfect. When you woke you sat up straight, upset that you had been shook out of the dream by a noise of pans crashing together in the kitchen.

You got out of Dan's bed, your hair messy and Dan's big shirt loosely draped over your body, exposing your shoulder. You yawned as you exited the bedroom and walked down the hall way to the kitchen. "Mooorning." Phil said, "Dans in the living room. We're gonna watch some anime, wanna going?"

You nodded sleepily and walked into the living room. Dan was there, still in his pyjamas and holding a box of cornflakes.

"Heya!" He said smiling up at you, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." You said sheepishly and sat down next to him, "You all sorted there?" You nodded towards his breakfast.

"Haha yeah. Well _somebody_ didn't turn on the dishwasher last night so we don't have any bowls."

"I didn't turn the dishwasher on because _YOU_ said you were going to do it!" Phil yelled from the other room.

"Haha! Sure Phil." You smiled at Dan before taking a handful of cornflakes from him.

"You gonna vlog this morning or?" Dan said.

"Yeah." You mumbled through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Oh. You don't think everyone will go crazy if they find out you slept round here _in_ my room _in_ my shirt?" Dan said as Phil quietly entered the room and sat on the sofa with a cup of tea.

"Well they don't have to know I slept in your room. Their not insane, I'm sure they'll be cool."You replied. Phil scoffed into his mug.

He was right to scoff though cause as soon as you uploaded the vlog where you were seen in Dan's shirt sitting next to him, both of you wearing rustled morning hair, the phandom when ape-sh*t. Throughout the comments where arguments about what had happened 'the night before', Dan and your's ship name started trending on twitter and a hole load of new fanfics were written. It was huge. The phandom hadn't obsessed about something this much since the infamous Phan tweets of 2009. People started harassing you and constantly ordering you to tell them if you and Dan where together and not believing you when you said no. Dan was worried, even though you said you could cope, and so he tweeted out asking for people to stop. The tweet read,

"I'd like to ask the people who have been harassing Y/N to stop. It's hurting me more than her, to see her being treated this way." The tweet did stop some more kind phandom members and they apologised to Dan and to you but a lot of people still kept badgering you, saying that his tweet only proved how much he loved you.

"Arrahh." Dan sighed one evening.

"You alright, Dan?" Phil said from his place on the sofa.

"Y/N and I are still trending on twitter."

"You could just ask her out and then people would have nothing to argue about."

"That would make things worse! Besides, I don't want us to start out like that."

"If you had just gone with her to that restaurant alone like planned then none of this would have happened." Phil said rolling his head to stretch his neck.

"I know." Dan said scrolling through twitter on his laptop. He had planned on asking you out that night but had chickened out last minute. He chickened out again when he was sitting on his bed with you. You both basically said that you like each other that night and yet he was still to terrified to actually say the words. Dan and Phil sat in silence for a few minutes when Dan's phone started to ring. He picked it up and saw it was a unknown number.

"Hello?" He said and immediately relaxed when he heard your voice.

"Hi Daniel." You smiled as you held his voice to your ear.

"What's up, are you calling from a phone box?"

"Can I come over? I'm in London and I need to be with someone right now."

"Are you OK?" You sounded scared and upset.

"Yeah, I just haven't had a very good day."

"OK, come here now." Dan said standing up. He hung up the phone and looked worriedly at Phil, "I think something has happened, Y/N's on here way here now."

"OK, is she staying the night again or?" Phil said.

"I expect so, it's already 10. Oh god damn it-" Dan looked out of the window and saw it was raining, "She's gonna get soaked." Dan rushed out of the living room.

"Where are you going Dan?"

"I'm gonna wait for her outside." Dan yelled from the halfway down the stairs. He grabbed an umbrella and ran out the door. The rain beat down on him but he stayed still in his place by the road, watching the cars racing past and waiting for your taxi. Fifteen minutes passed before he saw you climbing out of your taxi. As soon as you saw him you ran quickly to his open arms and the shelter under his umbrella. You buried your face into his chest and he squeezed you tightly.

"I'm sorry!" You muffled through his coat.

"What do you mean?"

"I made a mistake." You pulled away from him slightly and looked up to his confused face.

"Let's get you inside." Dan put his arm around you and lead you, pulling you up each step to the apartment.

He sat you down in his place on the sofa and knelt down in front of you. A tear rolled down your cheek and Dan took your hands and held them in his. Phil got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea and to leave you alone with Dan.

"What happened?" Dan said softly

"I lost my phone on the tube..." You said quietly.

"Is that all?" Dan said smiling still with sympathetic eyes.

"There was a picture on the phone..."

"Oh god," Dan assumed the worst but luckily it wasn't that bad.

"No not that. Jeez Dan do you even know me?" You made an effort to smile before dropping your head down again, "There was a picture of us on it that I guess Phil took or something, and it just so happened that the person who found it was a fan of ours and.."

"They're blackmailing you?" Dan said and you softly nodded.

"They say if I don't 'admit' that we're together then they will post the picture from my twitter."

"Can't you change your passwords?"

"They already have." You sighed, "I'm sorry Dan, I've ruined everything."

"No you haven't! Don't worry about me. It's you I care about." You looked up, your face stained with tears and hands trembling in Dan's. You smiled at him and he smiled back. Phil came back in with tea and a frown.

"I'm sorry I took that photo. I thought you guys looked cute and now I've ruined every thing." He set the tea down and hung his head as he stood infront of you.

"Aww Phil." You stood up and hugged him, "I could never blame you for anything, you're such a good person." Phil hugged you back and smiled a little bit when you released him.

"Right," Dan said standing up suddenly, "Let's find this ass-hole."


	3. Chapter 3

"I made a mistake." You pulled away from him slightly and looked up to his confused face.

"Let's get you inside." Dan put his arm around you and lead you, pulling you up each step to the apartment.

He sat you down in his place on the sofa and knelt down in front of you. A tear rolled down your cheek and Dan took your cold hands and warmed them in his. Phil got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea and to leave you alone with Dan.

"What happened?" Dan said softly

"I lost my phone on the tube..." You said quietly.

"Is that all?" Dan said smiling, still with sympathetic eyes.

"There was a picture on the phone..."

"Oh god," Dan assumed the worst but luckily it wasn't that bad.

"No not that. I'd never take that kind of photo. Jeez Dan, do you even know me?" You made an effort to smile before dropping your head down again, "There was a picture of us on it that I guess Phil took or something, and it just so happened that the person who found it was a fan of ours and.."

"They're blackmailing you?" Dan said and you softly nodded.

"They say if I don't 'admit' that we're together then they will post the picture from _my_ twitter, saying that we are together."

"Can't you change your passwords?"

" _They_ already have." You sighed, "I'm sorry Dan, I've ruined everything."

"No you haven't! Don't worry about me. It's you that I care about." You looked up, your face stained with tears and hands trembling in Dan's. You smiled at him and he smiled back, holding your hands tighter to calm you. Phil came back in with tea and a frown.

"I'm sorry I took that photo. I thought you guys looked cute and now I've ruined your lives." He set the tea down and hung his head as he stood in front of you.

"Aww Phil." You stood up and hugged him, "I could never blame you for anything, you're such a good person." Phil hugged you back and smiled a little bit when you released him.

"Right," Dan said standing up suddenly, "Let's find this ass-hole."


	4. Chapter 4

Heya! I've decided to do the rest of the book for first person so that I can be more descriptive and stuff. I hope that's OK and doesn't confuse anyone too much.. Also thoughts are in _italics_

"Let's find this asshole" Dan smirked at me and I smiled back, wiping my eyes on my sleeves. Phil got out his laptop and went straight to my twitter to check if anything had been uploaded, "Nothing yet." I sighed a sigh of relief and Dan got out his laptop too.

"How did this guy contact you?" Dan asked.

"He called my apartment, all of my contacts and passwords and stuff are on my phone." I was such an idiot to lose my phone! I'm constantly losing and forgetting things, that's why I keep every password I have on my phone, so I don't have to worry. Now here I was being more worried than ever. Luckily Dan and Phil were there to keep me grounded. I was so thankful for them.

"OK, the first thing we need to do is cancel your credit card, if he has the pin?" Dan said and I nodded.

"Can I use your land line?" I asked and when Dan said yes, I called up my bank and asked them to cancel my card. "There, that's sorted. Anything happening on twitter?"

Phil shook his head, he had been very quiet. His brow was furrowed and he was concentrating on the screen in front of him. I sat down again next to Dan and peaked over his shoulder to his laptop.

"Right, I've got Phil on full time surveillance of your media sites; you've cancelled your cards so he can't take your money aaand" He dramatically clicked his keyboard, "There. I have sent you a private message on your Facebook, asking for us to meet up tomorrow afternoon."

"So he'll get the message and think I haven't told you yet?" I asked

"Hopefully. Then I'll wait for him and see if he turns up and then I'll RIP HIS FACE OFF." Dan triumphantly raised his fist and when I giggled he turned to me, smiled and chuckled too. His smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The way it brightens up his entire face made my heart do back flips and I could feel my cheeks going pink.

 _He's so perfect._

Shut up, me.

I stared into his eyes for a few more seconds and he stared back. I expected Phil to say 'Aww you guys are so sweet' or 'I ship it' or something but he didn't. Dan must have expected it too because he turned his head back to face Phil and looked at him quizzically. Phil still hadn't looked away from his lap top screen for ages and sat with his back hunched over, his only movement was that of his finger that every so often clicked the mouse.

"Phil. Go to sleep. We've got this." Dan sighed and shut down his laptop. Phil tore his tired eyes off the screen and smiled sleepily at us.

"OK." He yawned. "You two be good." He smiled softly and scuffed his feet across the room and out the door.

"Good night." I yawned and dropped my head to Dan's shoulder. Dan tensed up suddenly and I realised what I was doing. I sat up straight and I think Dan chuckled a little.

"We should go to bed too." I widened my eyes for a second, _not like that you idiot he means sleep._

"Oh yeah. Um yeah.."I stumbled over my words, "I'm really tired." I apologised. Dan laughed again and stood. He held out his hand to help me stand and I took it. His huge hands made mine feel so small and pathetic but his touch was so gentle and soft that it made me feel less intimidated. Dan yawned, obviously really tired.

"Guess I better set up." I could see that Dan was exhausted so I said,

"You don't have to sleep on the sofa if you don't want to set up the bedding and stuff. I don't mind if we share your bed." Dan looked up at me and seemed fairly shocked. He then smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"OK, but don't think that you can take advantage of me just because I'm sleepy." I laughed nervously while my internal monologue let out a sarcastic _HA, yeah right._ Dan followed me to his room and I stopped before I reached his bed, "Damn it! I forgot pyjamas again."

"Have my shirt, then. I don't mind." Dan pointed to his eclipse shirt that I wore a few nights ago when I last stayed the night. _Wasn't that where I left it last time I stayed? Had he not washed it? Why not?_ Shut up, me. Your reading to far into things.

"Thanks." I took his shirt and went to the bathroom to change. I kind of felt self concious about only being in his shirt and panties but I hoped he wouldn't mind. I walked out of the bathroom and went to open Dan's bedroom door. I swung it open-

"OH MY G-, Y/N get out!" Dan shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut again. Dan had been changing just as I opened the door. I don't think I saw anything, he was shirtless and holding a shirt in front of him so I couldn't tell if he was naked or not. _Sadly._ Oh my goodness I did not just think that.

 _Open the door again._

What? No! Why?

 _You gotta._

Shut up. I awkwardly leant against the wall outside Dan's door for a few moments, waiting for him to be dressed, before I heard it slowly creak open and Dan's head poked through the gap. He glared at me with his mouth curved into a funny frown. I stood up and looked down at my hands, "sorry." I said quietly.

"Haha. That's OK." He laughed,stood up straight and opened the door wiser for me to come in, "Just don't perv on me again."

"I wasn't!" I said turning to face him but he just laughed and lay down on the side of his bed. I went round the other side and laid down next to him so that we were facing different ways with our heads level with each other.

"Tomorrow we catch that guy." Dan said. I smiled at him.

"Thank you so much for helping me."

"Just as long as you're happy." He sat up and looked down at my face as I gazed up at the ceiling. He popped his head in front of my eyes to get my attention and I smiled. He beamed his beautiful smile back and studied my face for a moment. He looked like he was going to say something for a moment but instead sat back on the bed and got under the covers to go to sleep. I joined him and lay my head down on the pillow.

"Good night, Y/N." Dan said and turned off the light.

"Good night, Dan" I yawned back. I closed my eyes and aloud sleep to take me.


End file.
